


but why?

by almond_tae



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almond_tae/pseuds/almond_tae
Summary: Clint wonders why Spider-Man sticks to helping old ladies across the streetTW: Mentions of Suicide and Abuse but just mentions
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	but why?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired and i shouldn't have wrote this also i wrote this in the search box and then copy pasted it here and also formatted it so sorry for any mistakes

The sun was setting, and Peter was finished with patrol when he sensed a shadow. Hawkeye. 

"Why are you here?", Peter asked, shocked. 

"I have a question for you.", the archer asked. 

"Why do you stick to just, helping old ladies across the street?", Clint asked Spiderman. "I mean, you have the potential to do much more." 

"I don't. I don't stick to just that, I help stop robberies and shit before the robbers and people can get away with it."

"But why do you do it?", Clint pushed. Peter sighed.

"Because I can help. Think about it. If you saw somebody getting robbed, and you could help them, why not? You could have just saved one family from falling into bankruptcy, and then their kids falling into depression. That kid you just saved from his abusive dad? Now he won't commit suicide, now he won't turn to crime. That kid's cat you helped down from a tree? That kid's cat could have meant something seriously special to her, the cat could be dying. That old lady you helped across the street? She had Alzheimer's and her family was worried sick about her. That kid you just saved from getting robbed? Now his dad isn't lying dead in an ally and his family doesn't have to move to somewhere else and suffer for a hecka lotta time.", Peter said, defensively.

"Yeah, well, who said that we couldn't do that?", Clint answered. 

"Because you haven't! The Avengers, they're focused on everybody. They're focused on the general population, not on the individual people. Your guys, you guys don't seem to understand that these people, these people are more than just a number on your screen! They're real people, with real stories. After the Blip, so many people were left out and homeless. The world was a mess. Increased suicide rates, increased homelessness rates, increased everything but positivity. The Avengers, they did nothing!"

"What? We were busy!", Clint defended. 

"That isn't a good enough excuse!", Peter shouted. "There are people, real, good people, that lost their sense of hope, and killed themselves, and that affected so many people! It just passed on the pain!" 

"And how do you know that?", Clint questioned.

"Experience is a good teacher." 

From that day on, there were more reports of the Avengers dealing with petty crime. 


End file.
